1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable guitar holder, and more particularly to a foldable guitar holder that holds the guitar steadily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lovers of guitars are unwilling to put the guitars on a ground and against a wall because they are afraid that the guitars will wear or slant and fall on the ground. Thus, the guitar is usually held by a guitar holder to prevent the guitar from contacting the ground. Moreover, the guitar on the guitar holder can be shown as a work of art.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional guitar holder (30) is foldable and has a bracket (31), two symmetrical pivoting shafts (32) and two symmetrical and parallel supporting shafts (33). The bracket (31) has at least one cushion surface (36) to allow a guitar to lean on. The pivoting shafts (32) pivotally connect to the bracket (31) and each pivoting shaft (32) has a surface. The surface corresponds to the cushion surface (36) of the bracket (31) and has a holding bracket (35). The holding bracket (35) is L-shaped to hold a guitar and has two ends. One of the ends is mounted on the pivoting shaft (32). The supporting shafts (33) lie on the ground and each supporting shaft (33) connects with one pivoting shaft (32) and has two ends. Each end of the supporting shaft (33) has a cushion (34). The cushion (34) envelops the end of the supporting shaft (33) to increase an area providing friction, so the supporting shaft (33) can stand on the ground steadily.
However, the supporting shaft (33) only has four ends with cushions (34) standing on the ground, so the stability of the conventional guitar bracket is not enough. Furthermore, each holding bracket (35) only has one end to connect with the pivoting shaft (32), so the holding bracket (35) may break to cause the guitar to fall on the ground.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable guitar holder to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.